Pequeño Gran Problema
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: La sobrina de la novia de Eld está de visita cuando Eld es llamado repentinamente a hacer un recado y se ve imposibilitado para cuidarla. Viendo la situación, Petra, como buena amiga que es, decide ayudarlo. ¿Quién diría que los niños podrían salirse de control? [Traducción autorizada por TheMuseumOfJeanette]


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ® Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. _Little Big Problem_ es propiedad de TheMuseumOfJeanette **.**

 **N/A: Ja,ja, una amiga me dio esta idea y me urgía escribir una historia a partir de allí ¡así que hay que agradecerle lol! Es algo así como un U/A creo. En fin, espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

 _ **Pequeño Gran Problema**_

Era de mañana y Petra se sentía de un particularmente buen humor. Tenían el día libre por lo que estaba agradecida. Era bueno relajarse de vez en cuando. Caminando porlos pasillos, notó a Eld caminando de un lado a otro, luciendo perturbado. —Buen día Eld-san, ¿ocurre algo?

Le sonrió débilmente. —Aah, buen día Petra. Es sólo que… se suponía que cuidara a la sobrina de mi novia, Nina, pero algo surgió. El problema es que ya viene en camino y no sé qué hacer. Debo ir a la ciudad a buscar unos suministros urgentes y entregarlos pero no puedo llevar a Nina conmigo.

Petra miró a Eld compasivamente y puso una reconfortante mano en su hombro. —Puedo cuidar a Nina por ti si quieres.

—¿De verdad? No quisiera agobiarte en tu día libre.

—¡Está bien, de verdad! —respondió con una sonrisa—. Estaré feliz de ayudar. Déjamelo a mí.

Una genuina sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras tomaba su mano entre las de él. —Gracias, te lo compensaré. Lo juro.

—Vamos, sólo la cuidaré. No te pongas tan dramático Eld-san —bromeó Petra.

—Bien, ¿por qué no vas a comer algo y te la traigo cuando llegue?

Petra asintió y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Preparó café.

—¿Todavía aquí?

Se giró y vio a Levi entrando en la cocina. —Oh, buen día Capitán. ¿Le gustaría un poco de café?

—Sí —dijo, y pronto ella le sirvió una taza—. Estaba seguro de que te irías. Suerte para mí ya que mi café sabe a mierda.

Sonrió ante su casi cumplido. —¿Por qué está todavía aquí Capitán?

—No me dan días libres. Tengo toneladas de porquería por hacer y papeles qué firmar. Menuda mierda, pero así es la vida —respondió Levi antes de tomar un sorbo—. ¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? Oluo y Gunter ya se fueron. El mocoso puede que tenga mejor control de su titán pero todavía no se le permite vagar muy lejos de aquí; aunque no recuerdo que estés encadenada a este lugar.

—Voy a cuidar a la sobrina de la novia de Eld por él porque tiene que hacer algunos recados.

Levi levantó una ceja. —¿Vas a cuidar a una enana en tu día libre? Y yo pensé que lo mío era una mierda.

—¡Llegué! —exclamó Eld mientras se abría paso a la cocina, con una niña pequeña siguiéndole detrás—. Buen día Capitán.

Levi sólo gruñó en respuesta.

Petra se puso de pie y caminó hacia los dos. Se inclinó y le sonrió a la niña. —¿Eres Nina, verdad? Soy Petra, gusto en conocerte.

La niña sonrió. —¡Hola! ¡Espero que seamos mejores amigas!

Eld frunció el ceño. —Ahora pórtate bien Nina. Lo digo en serio, no le causes problemas a Petra.

En respuesta Nina arrojó sus brazos hacia Petra. —¡Jamás lo haría!

—¡Eld-san, es tan adorable! —dijo Petra ganándose una abierta sonrisa de Nina—. No veo la posibilidad de que sea problema alguno.

Eld suspiró y le dio una mirada de advertencia. —Sólo ten cuidado. Puede ser un poco… hiperactiva. Estaré de vuelta antes del anochecer —se despidió de Levi antes de darle a Petra una última mirada.

 _Buena suerte Petra, la necesitarás._

Petra guió a la niña a uno de los asientos y rizó su cabello. Notó que Levi ya había terminado de limpiar su taza y la estaba guardando en su respectivo lugar. —¿Capitán, no quiere saludar? Es tan linda.

—Paso. No hagas un maldito desastre y no hagas ruido —replicó Levi en un tono seco. Se detuvo en la puerta—. El café estuvo bien —y así como así se fue.

Petra se quedó mirando al punto donde él había estado, con rubor una sonrisa tonta ante su completo, no casi, cumplido. —Capitán…

—Te gusta.

Esto causó que se volviera instantáneamente a la niña. —¿Dijiste algo Nina?

—Dije que te gusta. Y es verdad. Ahora haz lo que digo mientras estoy aquí o se lo contaré a él y a todo el mundo. Tú escoges.

Silencio.

Silencio absoluto.

* * *

—¿Le gustaría un poco más de sopa, Reina Nina? —prácticamente le gruñó Petra a la niña sentada en sus hombros.

—Qué amable de tu parte, campesina.

Pisoteando hastaalmostrador vertió la sopa en el tazón y se lo pasó a Nina. Como había hecho con los dos tazones anteriores, ubicó el tazón sobre la cabeza de Petra como si fuera una mesa, y comenzó a escarbar en él, pedazos de escombros volando hacia su cabello haciéndola encogerse.

—No quiero estar más en mi palacio, campesina; quisiera hacer un tour de la ciudad, mi reino.

—¿Afuera? —repitió Petra en shock. No, por favor, no. Nunca sobreviviría aesa humillación.

—¿A menos que quieras llevarme al cuarto de tu amado en su lugar?

En segundos estuvieron fuera y eventualmente en la ciudad, caminando entre la —repentinamente— multitudinaria área. ¿Desde cuándo había tanta gente afuera? Varios espectadores miraban fijamente e incluso algunos soltaban risitas ante la vista. Pues, de nuevo, ¿quién no lo haría? Estaba cargando a una niña de cinco años en sus hombros con un tazón de sopa en la cabeza. Al menos nadie que conociera estaba por ahí.

—¿Petra eres tú?

 _Oh Dios mátame ahora._

Esta era absolutamente la última persona que quería encontrarse. —Buenas tardes Comandante Erwin, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

—Estoy haciendo algunos recados —dijo antes de apuntar hacia Nina—. ¿Familiar tuya?

—No señor —el "gracias al cielo que no lo es" se lo guardó para sí misma—. Sólo se la estoy cuidando a uno de mis compañeros.

Nina bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído para que sólo Petra la oyera. —Dile que siempre te han gustado sus cejas y que son maravillosas, y que te recuerdan al resplandor del sol.

—¿Q-qué? No puedo. Es mi superior.

—Y yo soy tu Reina. Ahora dilo —ante su renuencia, sonrió malignamente—. Ok, será a tu manera —hizo un espectáculo y tosió dramáticamente—. Discúlpeme señor, pero sabía usted que a Petra le gusta—

—¡Um, señor! —Petra la cortó con rapidez y ganó la atención de Erwin exitosamente. Su cara tuvo que ser de un rojo brillante. Tuvo que serlo.

—¿Sí?

No hay nada que perder.

—¡Si- si- siempre me han gustado sus maravillosas cejas porque mirarlas me hace recordar el resplandor del sol!

Silencio.

Silencio absoluto.

* * *

—¡Buajajajajajaja! ¡No puedo creer que lo dijeras!

Ahora, de vuelta al castillo y a millas de distancia de Erwin, comenzó de veras a revolcarse en la vergüenza. —¿Sabes que el chantaje es un crimen serio, oíste?

—¡Una mirada a mi cara de cachorrito y tendré a la milicia justo donde quiero!

Petra azotó su cabeza contra la mesa. No había forma de vencer a esta niña. Como si fuera un general atrapado en el cuerpo de una niña. Con un suspiro de derrota fue en busca de uno de los panes. Pasar medio día con esta niña (quien podría ser el vástago de un titán pese a la imposibilidad) le dio mucha hambre.

—Oye, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

La abrupta pregunta hace que casi se ahogara con el pan. —¿Disculpa?

—Los bebés, pregunté de dónde vienen los bebés.

Petra se rió nerviosamente y rizó el cabello de Nina. —¡Qué dices! ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?

—Ok, bien. ¿De dónde vienen los caballos entonces?

Gimió. Era casi la misma cosa. ¿Cómo ponerlo delicadamente? —Bien, eh, mira… cuando un caballo y otro caballo se aman mucho—

—¡Petra-san! —Eren saludó alegremente entrando en la cocina sin saber que la salvaba de una conversación potencialmente desastrosa—. Buenas tardes.

—Hola Eren —devolvió el saludo agradecida—. Todavía el café está caliente si quieres un poco. Aquí, ten —su alegría estuvo todo el tiempo muy elevada mientras se alejaba de la maligna niñita.

—Gracias. ¿De quién es la niña? —preguntó Eren cuando notó a la pequeña niña en la mesa—. ¿Y por qué todavía está aquí?

Se mofó. —Eld-san me echó la sobrina de su novia a mí.

Eren pausó y la miró sin creerlo. Petra era difícilmente áspera, además de con Oluo. —Está inusualmente irritada Petra-san. ¿Esto es un inconveniente?

—No tanto como un inconveniente, sólo… La niña está un poquito fuera de control.

Eren se rió. —Creo que está exagerando. Sólo es una adorable niña pequeña. Me presentaré.

—Tu funeral —murmuró cuando Eren se aproximó hacia Nina.

—Hola, soy Eren. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —saludó tomando asiento.

—Soy Nina. ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Oye! ¡Escuché que tienen caballos aquí! ¡Quiero ver a los caballos!

Un oscuro pensamiento cruzó la mente de Petra, sí, Nina estaba contagiándole su maldad. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Eren desde atrás y sonrió. —¡Oh esa idea suena maravillosa! Nina, creo que esta podría ser la ocasión perfecta para conocer mejor a tu tío Eren. ¿Está eso bien Eren?

—En realidad iba—

—¡Bien! ¡Gracias Eren! —y con eso Petra se fue.

¡Era libre! ¡Al fin libre! Petra miró hacia el firmamento, agradeciéndole a los cielos por esto. Ahora puede terminar algunas cosas que planeaba hacer, como su tradicional carta a su padre. Pero primero, una ducha. No fue sino hasta cerca de media hora más tarde que un repentino golpe destrozó su paz. Suspiró y abrió la puerta antes de jadear ante la vista.

—¡Eren! ¡Qué fue lo que te hizo!

La apariencia de Eren era un desastre. Su camisa estaba arrugada donde supuso que Nina se le colgó, también había varias manchas de color marrón en su camisa que esperaba que fueran lodo, su cabello estaba pegoteado por cualquiera sea el contenido que debió lanzarle, y su cara tenía numerosas marcas que seguramente fueron hechas con marcador.

Se adhirió a ella en desesperación. —¡Fue horrible! ¡Fue- fue… el infierno! —sus ojos se oscurecieron—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Petra lo guió adentro y lo hizo sentarse en la cama pero terminó colapsando en ella. —Lo siento pero, de cierta forma te avisé —repentinamente entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Eren, dónde está?

—No tengo la menor idea. Huyó de mí luego de lanzarme sopa en la cabeza, pequeña bribona.

—Iré a buscarla.

—Está fuera de control —murmuró antes de caer noqueado allí mismo.

Petra suspiró por lo que debió ser la centésima vez hoy. Acababa de limpiar la cama y ahora olía a sopa y lodo. _Con suerte, eso es lodo._ No se atrevió a confirmarlo, sin embargo. Era su culpa de todas formas así que supuso que se lo merecía. Probablemente no sería fácil encontrar a una niña en un castillo gigante, pero ésa es su suerte.

Primeramente verificó en los establos, puesto que fue la primera área a la que fueron, pero estaban vacíos y afortunadamente todos los caballos estaban en una pieza. Eventualmente se dirigió a la cocina pero estaba vacía también. Petra había mirado de la cabeza a los pies, ¿dónde diantres estaba esta niña?

—Oye, Petra.

Se congeló. Allí estaba Levi en el pasillo, sosteniendo al culpable por la parte trasera de la camisa. —¿Es esto lo que estás buscando?

Petra trató de no reír ante el hecho de que tanto Levi como Nina tenían el ceño fruncido de manera similar. —¡Oh, gracias Capitán!

Le arrojó la niña a Petra. —Encontré a la mocosa en mi oficina. Sé más responsable Petra. ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro antes?

Bajó los ojos. —Sí, perdone, señor.

—¡No puede lanzarme así como una muñeca de trapo, anciano!

Petra se encogió cuando notó que Levi se crispó. Le tapó la boca a la niña con una mano.

—Oh, jajajajaja, ¿no es preciosa? ¡Discúlpeme Capitán! —Dios, tenía que irse de allí.

Infortunadamente la niña tenía otros planes y se escurrió del agarre de Petra. Encaró a Levi antes de voltearse hacia Petra con una sonrisilla diabólica. —¿Tú y el Sr. Levi el Anciano se besan?

 _Oh, Señor,_ pensó y su mandíbula cayó. —¿¡Eh!?

Levi sólo observó, serio.

—¡Mi Mamá y mi Papá siempre lo hacen!

—Sí, pero el Capitán Levi y yo no somos unos "Mamá y Papá" —explicó Petra, haciendo lo mejor para mantener la calma. Si esta niñita quería humillarla más allá del reparo, lo estaba logrando.

—¡Sr. Levi el anciano, te ordeno besarla!

—Tch, pequeño pedazo de mi—

—¡Capitán! —lo cortó Petra rápidamente. No quería que la niña mostrara _este_ vocabulario en casa. Devolvió su mirada hacia Nina, que estaba esperando—. De todas formas, no haremos eso.

Hizo un puchero y lanzó un dedo acusador hacia Levi. —¡Él dijo que haría lo que fuera por mí!

Petra le dio un vistazo a él. —¿Capitán, por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Sólo lo dije para que se largara de mi oficina.

—¿Eres un anciano que ni siquiera es capaz de mantener su palabra? —gritó, irritándolo más todavía—. ¡Vaya soldado eres!

Frunció el ceño. De ninguna maldita manera iba a dejarse ser regañado por una bebita cualquiera. Sin perder un segundo más se dirigió a Petra. —¿Lo hacemos?

—Sí señor - ¿¡qué!? —Petra jadeó cuando él se acercó. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras que un tono de rojo cubría su cara. ¿Iba en serio? ¿De verdad él iba en serio? ¿Cómo podía dejar que una niña le diera órdenes? Era seguro que era manipuladora ¡pero aun así! Dios, su cara estaba cerca y más cerca. ¿Qué era ese sonido tan alto? ¿Era ese su corazón?—. C-Capitán, ¿usted de verdad no va a…?

No le respondió, sólo se aproximó más. Su rostro era tan inexpresivo como siempre, sin embargo había algo en sus ojos, algo que no podía explicar. ¡Está sucediendo! ¡Realmente está sucediendo! ¡Él va a besarla! ¡Aleluya!

 _Te bendigo, Nina_ , su mente exclamó. Sus ojos revolotearon cerrados y sus labios se apartaron ligeramente, casi impacientes. Tal vez la niña no era tan malvada como inicialmente pensó.

—¡Petra!

El eco de la voz de Hange golpeando los pasillos la hizo saltar atrás, alejándose de él. Casi quiso gritar de frustración. ¡Su oportunidad, arruinada!

—¡Allí estás! Te he estado buscan— Hange pausó girándose a ver a Levi y a la pequeña niña. Hubo un corto silencio en el que Hange pasó la mirada de Nina, a Levi y de vuelta a Petra. Hizo esto dos veces antes de que sus cejas se arrugaran—. ¿Acaso ustedes dos adoptaron una niña?

Antes de que Levi pudiera desatar el infierno, Petra habló rápidamente. —¡No es así! ¡Sólo la estoy cuidando!

—A la mierda con esto —dijo Levi y metió las manos en los bolsillos—. No quiero ver a esa mocosa de nuevo Petra. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡S-sí señor!

—Hmm… ¿soy yo o está de peor humor que de costumbre? —murmuró Hange antes de encogerse de hombros—. En fin, Petra, necesito un favor. Verás, Moblit cogió el virus que anda por ahí y necesito un nuevo ayudante cerca.

—¿Quieres decir que buscas un nuevo perrito faldero?

—¡Whoa! ¿Es eso ironía lo que detecto? Has estado cerca del enano por mucho tiempo.

Petra miró a Nina. —Puede que tengas razón.

Espera.

Petra miró a Nina y luego de vuelta a Hange. —En realidad, puede que yo esté ocupada, pero mi amiguita de aquí es el ayudante adecuado.

—¿Eh? ¿De veras?

—¡Sí! Sólo no la aterrorices con tus historia sobre titanes y experimentos, ¿ok? —dijo Petra antes de codear a Nina en dirección a Hange—. ¡Vamos, estoy segura que ustedes dos se llevarán bien!

Horas después fue seguro decir que funcionó. Ni una vez Hange vino a ella luciendo como si hubiera sido arrollada por un vagón. Debido a que Eren seguía desmayado en su cama, tuvo que sentarse a escribir su carta en uno de los sillones en los pisos superiores. Su padre definitivamente iba a disfrutar esta carta. Sería un cambio comparado con las anteriores que giraban en torno a Levi. Se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba por ponerseasí que era hora de recoger a Nina.

Golpeó la puerta de Hange. —Um, ¿Hange-san?

Hange abrió la puerta y sostuvo un dedo contra sus labios. —Ssh, está durmiendo.

—¿¡Cómo siquiera te las arreglaste con eso!?

—Dije que bajaras la voz Petra —regañó Hange.

Petra sus manos sobre su boca. —Lo siento —fue como Hange había dicho, la niña estaba dormida en una de las sillas inclinada hacia el escritorio, su cabeza descansando suavemente en sus brazos. Era increíble—. Hange-san, enséñeme.

Hange se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que mis historias la mandaron a dormir —antes de que Petra pudiera hablar la cortó—. No te preocupes, no incluyeron titanes. ¿Tal vez por eso fueron aburridas?

Era difícil de creer que esta niña durmiente era la misma que había estado haciendo su día una pesadilla. —Bien, Eld-san debe llegar en cualquier momento así que estaré en camino.

Cargó a la niña y sonrió suavemente cuando la niña la envolvió con sus bracitos inconscientemente. —Gracias por la ayuda, Hange-san. Y por cierto, este lugar es un desastre.

—Desastre organizado —respondió Hange levantando la vista de su libro—. Oh, eso me recuerda, toma.

Petra usó un brazo para balancear a Nina mientras alcanzaba una hoja doblada de Hange. —¿Hmm? ¿Qué es esto?

—Nina estaba pintando en el escritorio pero lo tiró accidentalmente cuando se quedó dormida.

Petra guardó el papel antes de salir hacia la sala. Por fortuna Eld ya estaba dentro. Petra sacudió la niña ligeramente. —Nina, Eld-san está aquí para llevarte a casa.

La niña levantó su adormecida cabeza. —¿Tío Eld?

—Siento esto, Petra. Espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas —dijo Eld mientras Petra ponía suavemente en el piso a Nina.

—Ella —empezó Petra pero pausó en breve ante el adormecido bostezo de la niña, una expresión inocente decorando su rostro. Petra sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ella se portó bien.

Eld la miró fijamente con incredulidad antes de sonreír. —Gracias, y te lo compensaré.

—Oh, espera —Petra lo detuvo mientras retiraba el papel. Se lo pasó a Nina—. Tú hiciste esto, ¿no?

Algo del sentido de la niñita regresó al ver el papel. Se ruborizó ligeramente antes de empujarle mano de regreso. —Yo um, lo… Lo hice para ti. ¡A-adiós! —sin esperar una respuesta corrió de vuelta a donde Eld estaba.

Petra se quedó sin palabras mientras los dos salían por la puerta, incluso parpadeando un par de veces ante la puerta cerrada. Finalmente orientándose de nuevo,desdobló el papel. Dentro había un dibujo de una pequeña niña trigueña sosteniendo la mano de una chica de cabello cobre, las dos sonriendo. Debajo del dibujo había un mensaje que decía: Para mi amiga Petra. ¡Gracias por el divertido día!

Su rostro se suavizó. —¿Qué es esto? Je je, tontita.

Aún quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de que Petra finalmente lo llamara "un día". Era demasiado importante para esperar.

* * *

—Como ve, sólo estaba cuidándola y no quería molestar a Nina. Es muy sensible y seguramente habría llorado si no hubiera dicho lo que me pidió —mintió Petra entre dientes.

Erwin asintió en comprensión. —Sí, ya veo. Está bien.

Petra no podía creer lo sencillo que resultó. —Gracias por entender Comandante Erwin. Si me disculpa señor, debo regresar —apenas había dado un paso a la puerta cuando la llamó—. ¿Sí?

Podía jurar que vio cierta inseguridad en sus ojos. Pero eso no podía ser. ¿El Comandante Erwin inseguro? ¡Sí claro! Aunque cuando habló otra vez (con su serio rostro y tono) fue cuando de verdad estuvo desconcertada. Para ser honesta, no sabía si él iba en serio o no. Aún no lo está.

—¿Eso significa que no encuentras a mis cejas maravillosas?

Se le quedó mirando fijamente.

Él hizo lo mismo.

Silencio.

Silencio absoluto.

* * *

Este había sido el más agotador y extenuante día (malditos sean los titanes) que jamás había tenido. Su cuerpo estaba consumido y su fuerza de voluntad extinguida. No tenía idea de cuándo Eren dejó su habitación ni tampoco le importaba que todavía estaba sucia; estaba vacía y eso hacía mucho más simple el arrojarse en ella sin ceremonia. Fue solo cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada que llegó a una horrida comprensión.

No era lodo.

* * *

N/T:

Me he tomado algunas libertades al traducir, ya que hay cosas que necesitaban una o dos palabras extra para poder entenderse.

TheMuseumOfJeanette dice que no olviden hacerle saber a Erwin cuán maravillosas son sus cejas antes de irse. En mi perfil encontrarán el link donde hacerlo. (?)

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
